heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Julius Little
Julius Little is a character in Saints Row, Saints Row 2 and Saints Row IV. Involvement Saints Row At the beginning of Saints Row, he and Troy save The Protagonist from being killed by a member of the Vice Kings and he recruits the boy. The Saints take control of Saint's Row and then go on to destroy the three other gangs in Stilwater. Julius reunites with his old friend Benjamin King in the progress, who is betrayed by the Vice Kings. When Stilwater comes into the Saints' control, Julius names The Protagonist his right hand-man.[ However, Julius is quickly arrested by Troy, who was an undercover cop, and Police Chief Monroe forces the Saints to kill Marshall Winslow for him, or else he will kill Julius. The Protagonist kills Marshall Winslow, but Monroe orders the Saints to do even more. Eventually, the Saints kill Monroe. Troy calls Julius, telling him that he does not want to arrest his friends. He asks Julius to convince Johnny Gat and The Protagonist to drop their flags. Julius, knowing that The Protagonist wouldn't stop, plants a bomb on Alderman Hughes' private yacht, with hopes that the bomb will kill The Protagonist, albeit, disbanding the Saints. Saints Row 2 In the time between the ending of Saints Row and beginning of Saints Row 2, Julius reforms and drops his flags after being let off the hook by Troy. He becomes a tour guide for the refurbished Saints Row Church, providing his voice for the tannoys, in which he talks about his life in the 3rd Street Saints and his reasons for forming the gang. After years of being in a coma, The Protagonist wakes up and finds some wiretap conversations at the Police Headquarters. These reveal that it was Julius who had planted the bomb on the yacht. In addition to that, he also finds Dex's number in Troy's office, who had become the chief of police. He calls Dex, who said that he knew how to take down Julius and he told The Protagonist to meet him at the church. Infuriated by Julius' betrayal, The Protagonist goes to the church. However, he doesn't find Dex there, but Julius. Julius had been lured there by Dex too, and the two discover that it was a set up right before the Masako throw a smoke bomb into the church. After Julius and The Protagonist successfully defend the church, the two flee to the Thalia Amiptheatre. After defending themselves from the Masako there too, the Masako fall back. Julius, who started to get comfortable being around The Protagonist, thinking it was "just like old times," is abruptly shot by him. The two heatedly argue, with Julius explaining why he attempted to kill The Protagonist, mentioning the fact that the Saints were becoming too violent and that The Protagonist wouldn't stand down if told to drop his flags. He finishes with "You owe me, Playa. If it weren't for me, you would've died on that street corner," referring to the beginning of the first game. The Protagonist retorts Julius, who calls it even in a somewhat sarcastic manner, but is quickly killed with a shot to the head by The Protagonist, who walks away callously and thinks that the two were not really even. Saints Row IV After rescuing Benjamin King from his nightmare simulation, Julius is made available as a target for Security Deletion in Virtual Steelport. When arriving at his location on Yearwood on Carver Island, Julius turns up in an Infuego with Vice Kings members in tow. With the ability of super powers he begins attacking The Protagonist. Once he is defeated and killed, Julius is reprogrammed as a homie to help aid the Saints inside the simulation. Julius also appears as the main boss in the second Super powered Fight Club activity and is described as being a blast from the past. Allies *Troy *Benjamin King *Tanya Winters *Lin *Dane Vogel *Dexter Jackson *Eric Gryphon *Troy Bradshaw Enemies *The Protagonist *Johnny Gat *Dex *Aisha *Shaundi *Pierce Appearances *Saints Row *Saints Row 2 *Saints Row IV Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Humans Category:African Category:American Category:Saints Row Category:Saints Row 1 Category:Saints Row 2 Category:Saints Row 4 Category:Deceased Category:Superhumans Category:Vice Kings Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Ultor